The Untold Tales of Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by LynxxDrummerChick
Summary: It was just a normal day for the two sisters and their friend, until they were transported to the future. The Katekyo Hitman Reborn future! Summary sucks I know, but until I can think of a better one, read it please. You won't be sorry. Or maybe you will. OC/Ryohei OC/Mukuro OC/Lambo OC/Hibari OC/Tsuna and 8059 because I love them so much.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just HAD to do this, I love Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So sit back and enjoy the writing. Unless you picture it in your mind like I do, then it's sit back and enjoy your imagination. By the way, Hana, Ryohei is MINE! : D If that doesn't show up correctly, then fanfiction .net sucks =P

Disclaimer: If I did own KHR, Ryohei would be mine! I do not own Panda Express and no they do not make orange chicken out of people. I also don't own Red Robin. I don't have a netflix account. D:

Summary: It was just a normal day for the two sisters and their friend, until they were transported to the future. The Katekyo Hitman Reborn future!

Name: Misery  
Nickname: Missy (Only Drassi and Cat can call her that)  
Age: 25  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Hair: Dark purple and really long, reaching her waist. Her bangs are on each side of her face.  
Eyes: Light blue  
Personality: She cares little for others and is arrogant. Not easily intimidated. Doesn't really have any emotions.  
History: Her parents both died in a fire that she caused when she was 11. After they died, she took her one year old sister and raised her. Her little sister and her best friend are the only ones that she actually cares for. They lived in an abandoned barn until she was 17 and was able to get a small apartment.

Name: No-one knows  
Nickname: Drassi  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Hair: Light blonde and shoulder length, usually kept in a small ponytail. Her bangs are usually pinned back. (So like picture Gokudera when he has his bangs pinned back and wearing a ponytail)  
Eyes: Dark green  
Personality: She loves boxing and always does things head-on. She has a really bad memory and writes things down often. She is very enthusiastic and rushes into things without knowing the situation which leads to her often get injured. She is a horrible liar.  
History: She is an only child and lived with her parents until she was 18 which is when she got a small apartment and met Misery and Cat. Drassi always feels protective over Cat.

Name: Catalina  
Nickname: Cat  
Age: 15  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 141 lbs  
Hair: Black and long, reaching mid-back. She has bangs that covers her left eye.  
Eyes: Light blue  
Personality: She's very self-confident but cries at the smallest things. She is also sometimes lazy, but is very determined to help people out.  
History: Her sister is Misery. So I already explained it.

Chapter 1

"Hahahaha! I will win to the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, punching her opponent in the face.

"Ha! That was a lucky shot, don't get over confident little girl." Her opponent sneered.

"Oh yeah? Let's go then! TO THE EXTREME!" She shouted, landing multiple hits causing her opponent to get knocked out.

"Haha! I won to the EXTREME!" She shouted, throwing her fists in the air.

"Nice match. Kufufufufu." Missy fake smiled.

"Thanks!" Drassi grinned proudly, jumping down from the ring.

"Good job." Cat said, giving a thumbs up.

"I'm so EXTREMELY hungry! Let's get some food!" Drassi said, dragging them along behind her.

"Drassi." Missy said and immediately Drassi let go of her hand.

"Haha. Extremely sorry." Drassi said sheepishly.

"Let's go to Panda Express!" Cat suggested, lightening the mood.

"YOSH!" Drassi shouted and started running.

"We have a car you know!" Cat shouted. Cat was about to chase after her when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Just let her go." Missy said, smiling with her eyes closed. "She'll probably beat us there anyways. Kufufufufu." She started walking towards her navy blue jeep.

"Yeah." I nodded getting in the passenger seat.

The rest of the car ride was in silence but that is what you would expect, riding with Missy.

"Haha! I beat you here, to the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, pumping her fists in the air.

"Yes you did. Now go order for us." Missy ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Drassi saluted her and then ran inside. They could hear her shouting their order 'to the extreme'.

"What's taking her so long?" Cat wondered as ten minutes passed and Drassi hasn't come out. The restaurant was quiet too. "Come on! I want to watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn today!" She whined.

"Kufufufufu. I don't see why you like those stupid cartoons." Missy said.

"They aren't stupid! And it's called anime." Cat defended. "In fact, you and Drassi kinda remind me of two of the characters."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You guys have to see it, it's hilarious the comparison." Cat said.

"Well, if Drassi hasn't been made into orange chicken, we can watch it." Missy said.

"Woohoo!" Cat cheered. "Wait, do they actually make orange chicken out of people?" Cat asked seriously.

"Kufufufufu. You didn't know that?"

"..."

"That was EXTREMELY fun!" Drassi shouted, running out of the restaurant that was now on fire.

"What happened?" Cat asked as they got into the jeep.

"Well I was ordering to the EXTREME, when the manager said I was being EXTREMELY loud and said to come to the back of the kitchen. So I EXTREMELY agreed and they tried to make me into EXTREME orange chicken, so I EXTREMELY set the restaurant on fire." Drassi nodded.

"Kufufufufu. Told you so." Missy said.

"What about our food?" I asked.

"I EXTREMELY forgot!" Drassi said, banging her hand onto her head.

"Kufufufufu. Don't do that, you might get more brain damage." Missy said.

"I think that's impossible by now." I said.

"I know! What don't we get EXTREME Red Robin?" Drassi suggested.

"Aw. I was really in the mood for some orange chicken. Kufufufufu." Missy smiled evilly.

"..."

"So Red Robin?" Drassi asked.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"Fine." Missy pouted.

*An EXTREME 20 minutes later*

"Haha! That was EXTREME!" Drassi shouted as they ran out of Red Robins. Why are they running out of Red Robins you ask? It's simple: Missy set the waiter on fire with her glare because he forgot her ranch.

"At least we got free food." Cat said, carrying her burger and fries with her.

"I still didn't get ranch." Missy glared at a car and it lit on fire.

"We have ranch at home." Cat said. 'I hope.' She thought in her head.

"Hn." Missy muttered as they got in her jeep and rode out of there.

When they got home, there was ranch in the fridge.

'Thank goodness!' Cat thought, sighing in relief. "So Katekyo Hitman Reborn time?" She asked excitedly.

"You mean that EXTREMELY stupid cartoon?" Drassi wondered.

"IT'S NOT A CARTOON!" Cat shouted, waving her hands in the air.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Drassi shouted back.

"Stop yelling." Missy said in a calm voice that made the both of them shut their mouths. "Kufufufufu. Let's get this over with." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yosh! I will watch this to the EXTREME!" Drassi said, sitting next to Missy.

"Yay! " Cat cheered, turning it on Netflix. "Let's watch episode 1 since you guys are noobs."

"I agree to the EXTREME!" Drassi said, raising her fists. "What is a noob?" She asks, lowering her fists. "Is it some sort of EXTREME training exercise?"

"It means you're new to something." Cat explained in the easiest terms possible.

"I've been EXTREMELY boxing my whole life!" Drassi said, offended.

Cat sighed. "You know what? Never mind." She hit 'play' then left the room.

*About 30 minutes later*

"That was EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, jumping up.

"Kufufufufu. I don't see the resemblance to anyone except the kid that was briefly shown that watched that dorky kid bounce off a truck." Missy said after Cat walked back in.

"Skip to episode 7." Cat said, walking away again.

They did so.

*About 30 minutes later*

"I like that guy to the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted.

"Kufufufufu. I now see the resemblance." Missy nodded as Cat walked back in.

"Now skip to episode 20 for you." Cat said, before heading to the kitchen.

She did so as Drassi kept shouting how that guy was so 'extreme'.

*About 30 minutes later*

"Kufufufufu." Missy laughed. "I like him." Her eyes gleamed evilly.

"It's EXTREMELY sad that they aren't real to the EXTREME." Drassi said, a little down, but then-

"Hey guys you want ice cream?" Cat asked, holding up a bucket of root beer flavored ice-cream. (A/N: My favorite /)

"YOSH!" Drassi ran towards Cat and plowed her over, grabbing the ice-cream and running away.

"Hold it in." Cat whispered to herself on the floor, tears coming to her eyes. Once she got over it, she yelled, "Hey, that was for me too! Give it back!"

They kept chasing each other around the house until, "Kufufufufu. Keep it down. I'm trying to watch this."

They stopped dead in their tracks as they watched Missy write down notes of what Mukuro was saying.

"Are you seriously writing down notes?" Cat asked.

"Kufufufufu. Of course. Unless you have a problem with that." Missy asked, turning her head slowly around.

They both shivered. "No! No problem!" They said quickly.

"How does she do that to the extreme?" Drassi whispered to Cat.

"I have no idea." Cat shook her head. "No idea." She repeated, staring off into space.

Drassi just left her there and sat back down next to Missy.

Suddenly, the whole house shook. "Missy? What's wrong?" Cat asked, snapping out of her funk.

"It's not me." Missy shrugged, looking completely calm as the house shook even more.

"It's an EXTREME earthquake!" Drassi shouted, looking determined as she jumped up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Don't go out there!" Cat shouted as Drassi opened the door.

"THAT'S EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, looking out the door.

"What?" Cat asked, slowly moving towards her, the house still violently shaking. When Cat reached the door, she screamed. "WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?"

Outside her house, was nothing. They were in the air, violent winds shaking the house.

Missy growled, "The TV isn't working!" She glared at it really hard and it lit on fire.

"Missy! We have more important things to worry about!" Cat yelled at her.

"Kufufufufu. That looks interesting." Missy calmly stated, looking outside.

"Eep!" Cat shrieked, the TV that was still on fire, coming towards them.

Missy stepped away gracefully and Drassi stepped into its path. " You want to fight to the EXTR-" She was cut off by the TV flattening her and Cat who she was standing in front of.

"Hold it in!" Cat shouted to herself, unable to and started crying.

Everything suddenly stopped rumbling and everything went quiet. Drassi and Cat picked themselves off the floor and looked out the front door in amazement.

"We aren't in Kansas anymore. Kufufufufu." Missy laughed.

Outside were the busy streets of Namimori.

A/N: Eep! So short :( I'll do better on the next chapter, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woohoo! Second chapter! Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I'm going to make this during the Future Ark.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my ocs and my writing.

"Where are we?" Cat asked, hope rising in her.

"You should know, kufufufufu, this is your 'favorite' anime." Missy said, grinning.

"YOSH! THIS IS EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, fist bumping the air.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" Cat shouted, running around in a circle, waving her hands in the air. "This is so awesome!" She shouted, running out the door.

"Wait for me!" Drassi shouted, running towards her fading figure.

"Kufufufufu. As long as I get to meet Mukuro Rokudo." Missy said, running after them.

"This must be the future." Cat said after walking around a little. "I don't recognize some of the buildings."

"The future? That's EXTREME!" Drassi shouted.

"Kufufufufu. There are some men in black suits that have been stalking us for quite a while. Their intent is getting hostile."

Cat groaned. "We're in THAT future?"

The men in black suits surrounded them.

"You have some pretty strong rings there." A man said, walking into the circle.

'It's the dude with the bee box weapon!' Cat thought to herself. 'That means Haru, I-pin, and Bianchi must be around here somewhere.' "Wait. Rings? We don't have rings." Cat said.

"Don't lie to me!" The man shouted.

"Kufufufufu. You must be talking about our parents rings." Missy said.

"You keep mom and dad's rings with you?" Cat questioned.

"No, I keep them with you." Missy smiled. "I made you swallow them when you were a child and they got stuck in your intestines."

"What?! I have mom and dad's rings inside my intestines?!" Cat asked.

"Kufufufufu. Yep." Missy smiled her creepy smile.

The whole time they were talking, the man was talking so he didn't notice.

"Are you listening to me?!" The man shouted angrily in Cat's face.

"Uh no." She answered.

"Kufufufufu. I don't blame her, you were boring." Missy said and Drassi sprang into action, knocking out everyone but the bee man who had a gun pointed at his face. "Kufufufufu. For wasting our time, I'm going to blow your head off." Missy said, pressing down on the trigger.

BANG!

"My my." Cat sighed, looking at the fresh blood on her converse. "Couldn't you do that away from me?"

"Kufufufufu. Sorry Kitty." Missy smiled as she set her hand down on her sister's head.

"I feel EXTREMELY pumped!" Drassi shouted, jumping up and down.

"Come on, let's go." Cat said, leading them to the medical place Haru took I-pin. "There she is!" Cat said, pointing at Haru who was being chased by more men in black suits.

"Haha! I'll take care of this, to the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, running up and punching the men's lights out.

"Hahi! Thank you!" Haru said to Drassi.

"You're EXTREMELY welcome!" Drassi shouted as they caught up to them.

"I'm Haru and this is I-pin." Haru greeted.

"I'm Catalina, but you can call me Cat." Cat waved.

"Kufufufufu. I'm Misery." Missy 'smiled'.

"My name is Drassi! To the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, putting her fists in the air.

"Haru! Are you okay?" Bianchi asked, running towards them.

"Bianchi!" Haru exclaimed, surprised. "Yes, I'm fine. These girls helped me."

"Thank you." Bianchi said to them.

"It's no problem." Cat said waving her hand up and down.

"Let's go Haru." Bianchi said, turning around and walking away.

"Yes!" Haru shouted, following.

"Uh, wait!" Cat shouted, stopping them. They looked at her questioningly. "Can we go with you? We have nowhere to go." Cat lied easily.

"You guys are homeless?" Haru asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah." Cat nodded.

Bianchi narrowed her eyes at them and looked at their clothes.

'Thank god Missy won't let us buy new clothes until they literally fall off.' Cat thought to herself. She was wearing a dirty old tank-top and ragged shorts. Missy was wearing a torn t-shirt with ripped jeans. Drassi was wearing an old sweatshirt and some smelly sweatpants.

After Bianchi looked them over, she decided that they were homeless. And since they lie to Haru and Kyoko, they can lie to a few more girls. At least until Tsuna and Co. return to the past. "Okay." She smiled. "Follow us."

Haru squealed and hugged Drassi and Cat because Missy gave her a stare that made her back away. "This is going to be so exciting! We'll have a feast tonight!" Haru nodded determinedly, making a fist.

"That sounds EXTREMELY yummy!" Drassi shouted, her stomach growling.

Haru laughed. "Let's hurry up then."

As we arrived at the entrance of the base, Drassi asked, "Why is it EXTREMELY underground?"

Cat elbowed her in the gut. "Ow! That EXTREMELY hurt!" She shouted, crouching down, rubbing her side.

Bianchi looked at them weirdly while Haru just laughed.

"Come on." Bianchi said, walking in, not answering Drassi's question. They all followed. "Haru? Will you take them to the kitchen please?" Bianchi asked.

"Yes!" Haru smiled and lead them to the kitchen, while Bianchi walked in a different direction. "Kyoko! There are new people going to stay with us!" Haru said excitedly.

"Huh?" Kyoko asked, turning around. She saw them and smiled. "Hi! My name is Kyoko."

"Hi, I'm Cat." Cat smiled.

"I'm Misery." Misery smiled.

"My EXTREME name is Drassi!" Drassi shouted.

Kyoko's smile faded when she heard Drassi. Cat guessed it was because she missed her brother. "You sound a lot like my big brother." Kyoko smiled sadly.

"I know." Drassi smiled.

"What?" Kyoko asked as Cat subtly stepped on Drassi's foot.

"I mean, I get that a lot! A lot of people say I remind them of their brothers haha." Drassi lied horribly.

"Oh." Kyoko smiled.

"Hiya!" I-pin said from the ground where she was standing.

"Hi!" They waved and Drassi started to play with her.

*With Bianchi*

Bianchi quickly walked to the briefing room. (A/N: That room with the monitors and stuff)

"Tsuna!" She said, walking up to him. "I'm sorry, but I invited some girls to stay here."

"What?!" Gokudera shouted, not throwing up because she had her goggles on.

"I'm sorry." She bowed in front of Tsuna. "They were homeless."

"It's fine." Tsuna said. "But what are we going to do?" He asked.

"Dame-Tsuna! Where are your manners? Go meet them!" Reborn shouted, kicking Tsuna in the head.

"Ow! Reborn!" Tsuna shouted, then sighed, rubbing his head. "Okay. Where are they?" He asked Bianchi.

"In the kitchen." Bianchi answered and they all walked there.

*Back with the others*

"... and that's how babies are made, kufufufufu." Missy smiled, finishing up her tale as Tsuna and the others walked in. Haru and Kyoko had wide-eyes, Cat looked bored, and Drassi was still playing with I-pin, and Lambo strangely wasn't in there.

Tsuna blushed, Gokudera spluttered, Yamamoto laughed nervously, Fuuta smiled (not knowing how babies were made), and Bianchi and Reborn laughed.

"Hey." Missy noticed them, and nodded.

"Hey to the EXTREME!" Drassi waved.

"Hi!" Cat squealed and ran up to Tsuna hugging him tightly, fangirling over him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, getting out his dynamite.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She said, hugging Gokudera too, who blushed faintly and dropped the dynamite, it still burning.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna shouted, blowing them out.

"YAMAMOTO!" Cat held onto him like a koala.

"Haha." He laughed.

"Cat, off." Missy said and immediately Cat dropped off and walked away.

"Uh, who are you?" Tsuna asked, blushing a little from the hug attack.

"I'm Cat!" Cat shouted, doing a peace sign.

"My name is Drassi!" Drassi shouted, holding I-pin.

"I'm Misery, kufufufufu." Misery smiled and the others shivered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuna." Tsuna smiled.

"Gokudera." He huffed.

"Yamamoto." Yamamoto smiled and held out his hand to Cat, who was closest to him. She grabbed it and didn't let go until he forcibly took his hand back and chuckled. Cat could see Gokudera glare at them and she smirked.

"Fuuta." He waved.

"My name is Reborn." Reborn jumped down from his perch on Bianchi's shoulder and stood in front of Cat.

"Reborn." Cat bowed, sharing a look with him that said, 'we'll talk later' Reborn nodded and backed away.

"So you guys have nowhere to go?" Tsuna said.

We shook our heads, 'no'.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "Then I guess you could stay here."

"Yay! Thanks!" Cat hugged Tsuna again. Tsuna blushed.

"Uh, Bianchi can you show them around?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure." Bianchi shrugged and walked out the door, gesturing us to follow. "You guys can stay here." She said, opening a door to reveal a bunk bed and a regular bed.

"Okay. Thank you." Cat said, walking inside.

"This is so EXTREME!" Drassi said, jumping onto the top bunk.

"Missy, you can have that bed." I said, taking a seat on the bottom bunk.

"I was going to take it anyway, kufufufufu." Missy laughed, laying down on the single bed.

"What are we supposed to do guys?" Cat asked. "It's really awesome to be here, but we don't belong here. We could mess up the story-line."

"We have no way of getting home, so might as well not worry about it Cat." Missy said, getting up and ruffling my hair. "Now let's go explore."

We all got up and walked outside our bedroom. There was no-one in sight.

"You guys want to split up?" Cat wondered.

"Yeah to the EXTREME!" Drassi shouted, running off.

"I'll go this way." Missy left.

"I guess I should go right." Cat said to herself since Drassi went straight and Missy went left.

After awhile of walking, Cat heard some noises coming from a closed door. I pressed to the door and heard, "Do you think they can be trusted boss? They seemed suspicious." Gokudera said.

"They seem fine, Gokudera." Tsuna replied and I smiled a bit. Thanks, boss. Wait, what am I thinking? He's not my boss.

"Are you sure? That Cat one seems weird." Gokudera said and I frowned. I wasn't weird per say.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" I shouted, busting through the doors. The door smacked the wall really hard and came flying back in my face. "Hold. It. In." I burst into tears.

"Why were you eavesdropping?!" Gokudera demanded.

"I-I-" I sobbed.

"'Dera, can't you see she's crying?" Yamamoto said, helping me stand up and wiping away my tears.

"Thanks." I sniffed and rubbed my nose cutely.

"Aww!" Yamamoto squished me into his chest. I could feel Gokudera burning holes into the back of my head.

"Can't breathe!" I flailed.

"Oh sorry, haha." Yamamoto let go and smiled at me.

Gokudera stormed out of the room, grumbling to himself.

"'Dera wait!" Yamamoto rushed after him.

"Uh, hi." I waved at Tsuna, Reborn, Bianchi, and Fuuta.

They just looked at me. "Okay, I'll leave now." I said, turning around. I felt Reborn hop onto my shoulder.

"I believe we some things to discuss, don't we Cat?" Reborn asked.

"Yeah." I said, leading him back to my room. Once there, I explained the whole thing to him.

"As I expected." He said. "A very long time ago a mafia family created a portal to different worlds. It is said that the whole family went into the portal and never came back."

"Wow. Do you have any idea on we can get back?" I asked.

"Sorry, but no." Reborn said, hopping off my bed. "It's almost time for dinner, we should head to the kitchen."

"Okay." I said and he hopped on my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all my readers! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Name: Hikari  
Nickname: Akari  
Age: 24  
Height: 5'2"  
Weight: 130lbs  
Hair: Brownish-red until waist not tied and on top a bit gravity defying.  
Eyes: Golden-yellow  
Personality: Wary to new people, if friends are hurt can be very scary, says 'kya~', clumsy, has sweet tooth, likes animals and nature. Smart and strategic.  
History: Parents loved her very much until a car crash killed her mother and her father left her when she was 14 to live by herself and he married again, and she never saw him after that.

Name- Abigail  
Nickname- Abby  
Age- 26  
Height- 5ft 2in  
Weight- 124  
Hair- Auburn mid-length A-line  
Eyes- Hazel  
Personality- She is very kind and can forget her age sometimes but always seems to know when to act serious and people often find her scary when she's mad. She likes to see people smile and will to her best to help anyone out even if she winds up hurt she tends to cry quite a bit over stupid things and tries to hide that fact about herself. She has a soft spot for small animals and kids.  
History- She grew up on small town and has been a farm girl her entire life and was currently working on as a part time ranch hand for one of her neighbors, where she found Kimi, a baby hedgehog, that she found moving hay one day, before getting transported to the KHR world with Kimi. Her mother always told her to stand up to bullies and she developed a no-tolerance for bullies because she herself was bullied when younger for being a little chubby and because of that she has some self confidence issues but she doesn't really show it. She often forgets herself when she sees someone getting bullied it especially if the bullied person is a kid.

Chapter 3

"Hey Abby? Can you move the hay for me please?" Abby's neighbor asked.

"Sure." Abby said, grabbing the pitchfork and going towards the big haystack behind her neighbor's house.

As she was moving it, she heard little noises, so she peered into the middle of the haystack. There was a baby hedgehog curled up. "How did you get in there little guy?" She asked, reaching for the baby hedgehog. When she finally grabbed it, she slipped and was sent into the haystack.

She closed her eyes tight as she held the hedgehog close to her. She still felt like she was falling so she opened her eye a bit and screamed, everything was black around her. She then fainted, still holding on to the hedgehog.

Abby groaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, she appeared to be in a bed. Did she dream it all? No, this wasn't her room. She got up and felt for a door. She found it and pulled it open. She winced at the bright light emitting from the room.

"How did you get here?" A harsh voice asked.

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw future Hibari. "Hibari?" She gasped and rubbed her eyes again.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I- Uh-" She stuttered.

"She came from a different world." Another voice said. They both turned to look at Reborn.

"She landed in my lap, passed out and holding a hedgehog." Hibari said.

"Where is she?" Abby asked, looking around.

"She was in the room with you." Hibari said. Abby quickly ran back to her room and grabbed the hedgehog. "I need to name you don't I?" She told her. "I will name you Kimi!" Abby smiled widely and went back into the other room.

"What's your name?" Reborn asked.

"Abigail, but you can call me Abby." She said, holding out her hand for Reborn to shake and he did.

"How did she get here if she's from a different world?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I was moving the hay when I fell in." Abby explained.

Reborn explained how it was possible. "There are three girls from your world here also." Reborn added.

"Really? Cool!" Abby grinned, bouncing a little. "Can I go meet them?"

"Follow me." Reborn smiled.

"Okay." Abby followed him.

(Somewhere else)

"Hikari! Get in here!" Her boss yelled at her.

"Eep!" She squeaked. She quickly walked in there, her head down. "Yes?"

"Look at me, girl!" Her boss shouted.

"Kya! Okay!" She stared at him in the eye.

"That's more like it. You need more backbone." Her boss sighed. "Can you go re-shelf aisle 10?"

"Yes!" She quickly bowed and ran out of there. 'Phew! I thought he was going to fire me.' She thought to herself as she took the book cart and started rolling towards aisle 10. She worked at a library and aisle 10 was the anime section.

As she was re-shelving books, one fell onto the floor in front her. It had picture of a man with white spiky hair and an evil grin. "Oh!" She exclaimed, bending down to pick it up. Right before her fingers touched it, the book opened up and a hand grabbed her and pulled her through. "AHHH!" She screamed, getting sucked in.

"W-What? W-Where am I?" She wondered, staring at the person in front of her who was grinning at her like she was a new toy.

"You are mine now." The person laughed.

"W-What?!" I shouted.

"Let's see what Tsunayoshi l will do once he finds out I've taken his soul mate." He said, petting my hair lovingly.

"W-What are you talking about? Where am I? Who is Tsunayoshi?" I asked then I thought about what he said more. "Soul mate?!" I squeaked.

"My my, so many questions. I think it would be better if you shut up." He stared at me intently and I instantly shut my mouth.

"Good girl, so obedient." He smiled. "Now how would you like to be a part of the Millefiore?" He gave me a look that said, 'if you say no, you die'.

"O-Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Wonderful!" He smiled. "I'm Byakuran."

"I'm-" I started to say.

"I know who are, Hikari." He laughed at my astonished expression.

"H-How?" She wondered, amazed.

"I will tell you everything, in due time. For now, let's show you to your room, Akari-chan!" He smiled at me and offered me a hand.

"O-Okay." I grabbed his hand and he lead me into my future.

(Hikari will be one of the six real funeral wreaths, replacing Bluebell.)

(With Cat, Missy, Drassi, and Abby)

"Wow!" Abi shouted, running past Reborn and into the kitchen where a bunch of yummy food lay out on the table. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until now." She said and laughed as her stomach growled.

"Who's this?" Kyoko asked, standing up. "We have to make more food!" She said and she and Haru started cooking more.

"Hi! I'm Abby!" Abby smiled and bowed at everyone.

"She's not from the anime." Cat whispered to Drassi and Missy.

"Kufufufufu. This will be interesting." Missy smiled.

"Reborn! Another one?" Gokudera sighed.

"Aw! 'Dera don't be like that!" Abby said, squishing his cheeks together.

"Hey!" Gokudera jumped away and rubbed his face.

"Hehe sorry! You're just so cute!" She giggled.

Gokudera turned red and mumbled something, then sat back down.

Cat saw Yamamoto force a smile on his face. "So, you're going to stay here too?" Tsuna said.

"If I can, I don't want to burden anyone." She smiled.

"Oh no! It's fine." Tsuna smiled back.

"Yay!" She giggled and hugged Tsuna tightly.

"The food is ready." Kyoko smiled at her and set her food down in front of her.

"Yummy! Thank you!" Abby said, sitting down and stuffing her face.

"Haha, you're welcome." Haru smiled and sat down also. (A/N: Geez, why does everyone smile so much?)

"So you guys are from my wor-" Abby started to say before Reborn gave her a look.

The others looked at her. "From my work?" She finished, thinking off the top of her head.

"Yeah." Cat nodded, understandingly.

"What work? We don't wor-" Drassi started to say before Cat kicked her from under the table.

"Oh?! So you want to fight?" Drassi, shouted, jumping up and facing Cat.

Reborn smiled this would be the perfect distraction for their little slip-ups.

"W-What?! Don't fight!" Tsuna said, standing up.

"Yeah! What he said!" Cat said.

"Okay." Drassi shrugged and sat back down.

Cat sweat-dropped at how easy that was.

Abby laughed. "I like you guys."

"Thanks." Cat smiled. "You seem cool too."

"Hahi! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" Haru exclaimed.

"You're right!" Kyoko gasped. "I'm Kyoko!"

"I'm Haru."

"Tsuna."

"Yamamoto."

"Gokudera."

"Bianchi."

"Fuuta."

"Lambo!" Lambo made a big entrance.

"I-Pin."

"Cat."

"Misery."

"Drassi!"

"Hibari." Hibari grunted, walking inside.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna stuttered, surprised as was everyone else.

"You. Follow me." He pointed at Abby.

"What? Why?" She asked.

He glared at her and started walking away.

She squeaked and ran after him.

She followed him back into his dojo area. "What do you want with me?" She asked.

"Clean up the mess you made." Hibari pointed to the room Abby woke up in.

"I didn't mess anything up!" Abby said.

"Your hedgehog did." Hibari sat down and started meditating. (A/N: What does he do in there anyway? I forgot haha so I just put meditating.)

She went to the room and gasped. Now that there was a light on, she could see several broken things and 'mysterious' wet spots. "Kimi!" She scolded.

The hedgehog made a little noise and curled up.

As she looked around she noticed cleaning supplies in the corner. "You stay here." She told Kimi as she set her down on the bed.

She started cleaning and it took her almost an hour to get everything cleaned up. "There." She exhaled in relief.

Kimi was making weird noises so Abby stepped closer to her. Before she could grab her, Kimi sneezed. And as she sneezed, spikes flew everywhere, almost hitting Abby who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Kimi? How did you do that?" Abby wondered, picking Kimi up carefully. The little hedgehog just curled up and started sleeping. "Oh no! Kimi!" Abby sighed, everything was messed up again.

"Hn. What have you been doing?" Hibari asked, walking in and looking around.

"I swear I cleaned everything, but then Kimi sneezed and she shot spikes everywhere!" Abby explained.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the sleeping hedgehog. "Clean it up." He left and Abby kicked the dresser in frustration which then fell apart.

"UGH!" She screamed. While outside the room, Hibari smirked.

(With the others)

"Lambo wants a lollipop!" Lambo said, tugging on Tsuna's pant leg.

"We don't have any lollipops Lambo." Tsuna said, getting him off his leg.

"But Lambo wants a lollipop!" Lambo started crying.

"Lambo! We don't have any!" Tsuna tried to calm him down.

"Here Lambo. We have little candies." Cat smiled and handed him a bag.

"I still want a lollipop... but I'll take these instead!" Lambo smiled and grabbed them out of her hand. Then he ran off.

"I hope he won't do what he did in the anime." Cat whispered to herself, staring worriedly after Lambo.

"Cat? Let's go back to our room." Missy said and Cat nodded, looking one more time in Lambo's direction before going with her.

(With Lambo)

"Lambo wants a lollipop!" Lambo whined to himself putting the opened bag of candies into his hair. "Stupid Tsuna won't give me any." He walked around, frowning until he saw Fuuta, leaving the base. He quickly hid and watched as the door thing opened. As Fuuta went through, he quickly scampered after him.

"Lambo will get his own lollipops!" Lambo laughed to himself, exiting the base.

A/N: Sorry for being so short!


End file.
